


Коты удачи

by DNSR, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Kozume Kenma/Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Если Фукунагу спросить: «Что в праздновании Нового года ты любишь больше всего?», он не раздумывая ответит: «Новогодние ток-шоу».
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Коты удачи

Если Фукунагу спросить: «Что в праздновании Нового года ты любишь больше всего?», он не раздумывая ответит: «Новогодние ток-шоу».

Песни, нелепые сценки и костюмы, юмористические конкурсы — нет, правда, что может быть лучше телевизора первого января? Маленького, устроенного на башне из манги, тарахтящего телевизора. Тогда как сам Фукунага сидит перед ним, засунув ноги под котацу и удобно откинувшись на кровать за спиной. Из насущных дел лишь чистка мандарина, но под хорошую шутку дело спорится.

Хотя если, опять же, полюбопытствовать, какие шутки Фукунага считает хорошими, он с радостью скажет: самые хорошие шутки — это плохие шутки. Ведь нет ничего лучше, чем сидеть под котацу, чистить мандарин, отправляя каждую третью дольку в небольшую одеяльную брешь за своим правым плечом, и слушать безнадёжно дурацкие шутки, которые так замечательно мысленно переделывать и доводить до совершенства!

Наверное, всё это можно было бы назвать новогодней идиллией Фукунаги Шохея, двадцати лет от роду, да только здесь работает та же схема, что и с хорошими шутками. И если самые лучшие шутки — плохие шутки, то настоящая идиллия та, которую хорошенько растрясли.

Прямо как снежный шар. Именно встряска, запускающая снегопад, и делает его таким невероятно крутым.

Тору слышно на подступах к квартире, ещё на жестяных подъездных ступенях. По крайней мере, Фукунага тонко улавливает пульсацию его тяжёлых шагов, да и Кенма неожиданно начинает ворочаться в своём одеяльном коконе, выдав полное наигранного трагизма «ох». Тоже чувствует.

У входной двери Тора топчется, звенит могучей связкой (на которой ключей вдвое меньше, чем различных брелоков) и наконец заходит. Просто-таки влетает в их сонное царство, внося с собой уличный морозец и бодрящий хаос.

Телевизор плохо шутит звонкими голосами, Кенма вдвое активнее шуршит одеялами, а запах мандаринов чрезвычайно вкусно и правильно мешается со стылым уличным воздухом — и Фукунага довольно улыбается, напевая себе под нос.

Вот так его празднование Нового года и превращается в совершенное.

— Эй, вы! — Тора гремит всем, чем только можно: голосом, ключами, молнией куртки о вешалку. Локтями — об украшение-оберег, ногами — о стойку с зонтами. Шумом воды из ванной комнаты, куда исчезает, чтобы появиться вновь, отряхивая наспех высушенные руки.

Кенма начинает ворчать, пока ещё еле слышно и неразборчиво, и Фукунага суёт ему дольку мандарина вне очереди.

— С Новым годом! — торжественно объявляет Тора и подбрасывает Фукунаге в руки упаковку сушёного кальмара.

Приходится взять свои слова назад. Потому что вот теперь — именно теперь! — его первое января стало по-настоящему совершенным!

— Чего-чего? — Тора плюхается рядом, зарываясь под котацу и прижимаясь своими холодными ногами и боком к Фукунаге (человеку, подарившему кальмара, позволяется всё что угодно), а потом переводит взгляд на одеяльный кокон за их спинами. И довольно быстро находит брешь в Кенминой обороне, засовывая к нему руку. — Эй, ты там дрыхнешь что ли? Отройся! Я тебя с прошлого года не видел.

У Фукунаги рот набит кальмаром, так что приходится показывать Торе большой палец за отличную шутку. Тора довольно раздувается, но ненадолго: судя по его физиономии, Кенма в отместку сделал его руке «крапивку».

— Ты холодный, вообще-то, — доносится до них недовольный голос.

— Зато ты — тёплый, — хмыкает Тора. И, что бы там Кенма ни делал с его рукой, только активнее начинает шарить под одеялом: — Если запустить к тебе раков, они выйдут покрасневшими. Как ты ещё не сварился. Сколько ты там лежишь? Мы же договаривались встретить Новый год с родителями, только не говори, что ты никуда не ходил и лежишь там с прошлого года!

— У него бы получилось, — весомо замечает Фукунага, смачно облизывая пальцы.

Кенма раздосадовано вздыхает. Он бы и рад был попробовать никуда не ходить. В конце концов, «там», в тепле и одеялах, у него припрятано всё необходимое: приставка, телефон, аккумулятор и даже бутылка воды. Налаженная поставка мандаринов также способствует долгому пребыванию в одеяльном коконе.

— Я был дома. С родителями и Куро. Меня заставляли много есть, говорить и играть в настолки. А ещё пришлось пить. Ненавижу пить с мамой, — с этими словами Кенма всё-таки сдаётся и усаживается на кровати, недовольно щурясь из-за яркого света. Натянув одеяло на взъерошенную голову, он бубнит: — А рано утром пришлось идти в храм и стоять там в очереди. Год только начался, а я уже устал от него.

— А мне дома не наливают! — возмущённо выдыхает Тора и переводит взгляд на Фукунагу.

— Тебе ещё и двадцати нет, — утешает тот. Сам-то он с позволения отца встретил этот год с чашечкой сакэ. Тора краснеет. — И ты должен подавать хороший пример сестре.

— Ха, — говорит Кенма.

— Ладно, забейте. Есть кое-что поважнее. — Тора щурится Тора, запуская сразу обе руки в безразмерный кенгуру-карман на животе. — Я принёс для вас — для нас всех — крутецкий подарок! Это…

— Кот? — предполагает Фукунага, хором с Кенмой:

— Лишний выходной день в году?

— Что? — Тора моргает, так и застыв со своим сюрпризом в кармане. — Нет, реальный подарок! И какой ещё кот?

— Любой кот — довольно крутой подарок, — с этими словами Фукунага ссыпает в рот всего оставшегося кальмара из упаковки, зажмуриваясь и смакуя. Конечно, несправедливо, что настолько вкусную вещь продают в таких малюсеньких упаковках, но, возможно, это и делает кальмаров желанными.

— Реальный, мф, — бормочет Кенма, теряя интерес и начиная снова погружаться в одеяла: — Если это еда, то сразу нет — я наелся на год вперёд.

— Да нет же! Не еда!

— Значит, кальмара больше нет? Жаль.

— От пересмотра старых записей с наших игр меня тоже уже мутит, Куро показал родителям весь свой золотой архив.

— А если ты стащил нам банку пива, то поставь её в холодильник к остальным.

— Фу, — морщится Кенма.

— Я принёс нам сколько угодно кальмаров, выпивки, вкусной жратвы и ещё много всего крутого! — гаркает Тора, и на секунду в квартире становится слышно лишь бубнящий телевизор.

Взгляд Фукунаги, как и Кенмы, заинтересованно ощупывает достаточно большой карман Торы.

Большой, но чтобы настолько…

— Ты ограбил банк? — с трагичной сухостью уточняет Кенма.

Тора только хмыкает и наконец-то достаёт припрятанное.

— Я принёс нам лотерейных билетов! На всех! — торжественно говорит он, помахивая веером цветных карточек. 

— О... — Кенма прикрывает глаза. Кажется, единственная игра, в которую он сейчас готов сыграть: я не вижу, а значит — ничего этого нет на самом деле.

— О-о, — тянет Фукунага, складывая гармошкой пустую упаковку кальмаров.

— «О-о»? И всё? Вы гляньте, сколько их у меня! Я серьёзно подошёл к делу, мы вот-вот станем богаты! Давайте, разбирайте билеты.

— Я — пас, — ворчит Кенма и ложится обратно.

И пока Тора с воплями тянет его одеяла, не то пытаясь выковырять из них Кенму, не то залезть к нему, Фукунага с интересом изучает разноцветный веер.

Большинство билетов Джумбо, бинго-лотереи. Десяток, и, кажется, не один. Тора действительно подготовился. И выложил за всё это немало денег!

— И как ты их выбирал? У тебя есть особая система? — спрашивает Фукунага, раскладывая карточки перед собой. В глаза бросается номер одной, её последние цифры: 2909 — и на губах сама собой расцветает улыбка.

Как мило.

Кенме стоило бы взглянуть на это тоже, как только он прекратит своё вредное заигрывание.

— Конечно, у меня есть особая система, — соглашается Тора. Голос его звучит уверенно и достаточно весомо, так что макушка Кенмы всё-таки показывается над клубком одеял.

Что-что, а системы он любит.

«Особенно, — думает Фукунага, — мериться системами»

— Да неужто? — спрашивает Кенма сварливо.

«Ой-ёй, Тора, ты влез на территорию Кенмы. Он тут главный по системам!»

— А ты думал, я просто подошёл, попросил билеты на новогодний розыгрыш и взял подряд всю стопку?

— Хм.

— Что значит «хм», Кенма, козлина ты этакая?!

Фукунага находит билет под номером, подозрительно напоминающим дату рождения Кенмы.

Находит тот, что с датой Торы.

Много четвёрок. Много нечётных, совпадающих с их номерами на площадке в последний школьный год.

Есть и те, что похожи на полный адрес их маленькой съёмной квартирки.

Он тасует все карточки между собой, выбирая для себя и откладывая два билетика отдельно. Для Кенмы.

— Любимые числа — это не «особая система», чтоб ты знал.

— Да как это не?! «Чтоб ты знал»: я прочитал, что выигрывает каждый десятый, и взял на каждого одиннадцать билетов!

— Ты серьёзно купил тридцать три билета?

— Он взял больше, — успокаивает его Фукунага. Тора гордо фыркает.

— А ещё: ты вот знаешь о статистике победителей прошлых годов?

— И что с этой статистикой? — любопытствует Фукунага, щёлкая пультом и разыскивая нужный канал.

Споры спорами, а розыгрыш вот-вот начнётся. И если есть что-то увлекательнее, чем просто новогодние шоу, так это — новогодние шоу с розыгрышем денег.

Лично он уже всем доволен.

— Статистика показала, что чаще всего выигрывают водолеи, львы и — рыбы. Ры-бы, — Фукунага на миг отвлекается от красочной рекламы ожесточённой схватки зубной пасты с кариесом (видел сотню раз, но каждый — не оторваться!), чтобы посмотреть на Тору, обеими руками указующего себе на грудь. — Поняли, да? Девять процентов — это не фигня.

— Что ж, если я не водолей, не лев и не рыба, я могу не участвовать?

— Нет, не можешь! — Торе всё-таки удаётся пролезть в кокон Кенмы, и теперь они напоминают двухголового дракона.

И, как все настоящие драконы, этот — озадачен темой несметных богатств. Фукунага довольно хихикает.

— Главнее статистик и систем в лотерее — удача! Удача, Кенма, вредная ты задница. Я верю, что с вами двумя уровень моей удачи способен выбить куш из этих билетов. Поиграй с нами. Ну!

— Я тебе отложил два билета, — говорит Фукунага нараспев.

— Всего два, Кенма.

— Ладно! — И Тора с Фукунагой довольно переглядываются.

Фукунага прибавляет громкость, увлечённо смотрит на красочную заставку и на широко улыбающегося ведущего. Его коллега появляется в сопровождении ассистенток, и все вместе начинают поздравлять дорогих зрителей с наступившим новым годом.

Они перебрасываются шутками, вспоминают лучшие розыгрыши прошедшего года и, конечно, успех предыдущей лотереи.

Объявляют, что в этом году призовой фонд стал больше, и начинают перечислять правила.

— Колитесь, на что потратите деньги? — не выдерживает Тора, поёрзывая на месте от возбуждения.

— Эти сто йен для начала нужно выиграть, — вяло отзывается Кенма.

Фукунага фыркает от смеха.

— С такими мыслями нельзя играть. Нет-нет — ты будешь играть! — спохватывается Тора, стоит Кенме со злорадной усмешкой попытаться утечь обратно в одеяла. — Просто давай помечтаем, что в этом плохого? Новый год же!

— Но я понятия не имею, о какой сумме идёт речь!

Ведущие объявляют первый номер, и на миг всё внимание полностью переключается на билеты. Тора вновь перетекает под бок Фукунаги, нависая над своей кучей карточек с видом сурового хищника-охотника. Глаза горят, мышцы напряжены, губы растянуты в жадном оскале.

Почти с тем же видом он замирает над джойстиком, когда в очередной раз собирается навалять Кенме в компьютерной игре.

(Спойлер: и в очередной раз у него ничего не выходит. Однако Фукунага считает, что боевой настрой Торы великолепен и уже является половиной успеха).

— Мысли материальны, так что: представь кучу денег! — шипит Тора, зыркая на Кенму через плечо. Кенма тут же принимает вызов.

Их ядовитые гляделки прерывает объявление новых номеров. Тора с таким запалом бросается искать и зачёркивать их, что грозится проломить столешницу.

— Кучу денег? — скептически тянет Кенма. Со своими двумя билетами он расправляется быстрее всех.

— Ку-у-чу денег! — воодушевлённо повторяет Фукунага, широко разводя руки. Тора одобрительно кивает, оценив жест.

Кенма какое-то время молчит, скользя взглядом от одной ладони Фукунаги к другой. А потом вздыхает:

— Ну. Раскрутил бы свой аккаунт на ютубе.

— _Куча_ денег, Кенма!

— Ну, тогда б ещё и в акции вложился. Если вашей кучи, конечно, хватит.

— Чего за...

— Тора, пропускаешь номер, — замечает Фукунага, тыча карандашом в одну из кучи его карточек. — Ничего не понимаю в акциях, но я б доверился Кенме. Мне кажется, он из любых денег сделает реально… много денег! 

— Когда я предлагал помечтать, я не думал, что вы начнёте тут бизнес-схемы строить. Можно же и что-то крутое и долгожданное загадать, — сварливо бормочет Тора. — Вот ты, Шохей, на что бы ты потратил наш выигрыш?

— Кучу денег? — Фукунага снова разводит руки.

Тора, хмыкнув, разводит и свои, преумножая финансы и явно специально запуская одну Кенме под одеяло. Из одеял доносится сдавленное бульканье.

— Именно!

— Номер, — фырчит Кенма, отбиваясь от щекочущих его пальцев.

— Я бы их потратил на собственное кулинарно-юмористическое шоу, — говорит Фукунага, осмотрев свои билеты и покосившись на территорию Торы: — Эх, снова ты этот билет пропускаешь!

— Ой, — рассеянно вздыхает Тора: бедолага, такую кучу карточек не так-то просто быстро осмотреть. Поэтому Фукунага сам тянется, вычёркивая нужный номер. Тора смешно моргает, переводя взгляд на Фукунагу. — Кулинарно… Юмористическое?

— Кулинарные есть, юмористические тоже, кулинарные и юмористические соревнования есть, а кулинарно-юмористического — ничего, — с улыбкой поясняет Фукунага. — Давно мечтаю о таком формате. Соединить любимые ингредиенты. Звучит аппетитно.

— Ого, — выдыхает Тора.

— Сделаю из вашей кучи реальные деньги — будет тебе шоу, — неожиданно заявляет Кенма голосом, полным решимости. Тора удивлённо оборачивается к нему, тут же получив щелчок по лбу: — За билетами своими следи!

— Ну а что ты, Тора? — придвинувшись ближе и устроив голову на его плече, улыбается Фукунага, снова зачёркивая за него номер.

Бедный-бедный билетик-отшельник.

Фукунага-кун не бросит тебя!

— Я... не знаю, — растерянно выдыхает Тора.

— В смысле, ты не знаешь, а нас заставил тут фантазировать? Колись, давай, — моментально взвивается Кенма, упираясь руками в свободное плечо Торы. Нависая над ним и шипя прямо на ухо.

— Ну, я думал о чём-то типа… съездить с вами в дом отдыха. Юкаты, онсен, звёзды над головой, — смущённо хмурясь, бормочет Тора.

Развалившийся на его плече Кенма вредно фыркает, поэтому Фукунага гладит по гребню волос, чуть-чуть взъерошивая их. И снова вычёркивает объявленный номер в чужом билете.

Кажется с ними двумя на своих плечах Тора теряет остатки концентрации.

— И кондей бы ещё новый купил, ты ж ноешь вечно: то жарко, то холодно! — пуще краснея с каждым словом, продолжает талдычить Тора. — Не обнимешь тебя, ничего.

— Потому что ты жаркий, — пожимает плечами Кенма, но, поймав его взгляд, Фукунага замечает тень лёгкой-лёгкой улыбки. И сам тоже улыбается.

— И ещё всякие штуки для кухни. Типа этой огромной сковороды с двумя ручками.

— Паэльера! — нараспев выдыхает Фукунага, мечтательно жмурясь.

Ведущий как раз так же нараспев объявляет новые числа, и теперь уже Фукунаге лениво помогает рука Кенмы, добивать недобитые числа Торы.

— Ну да, эта самая, — цедит Тора, зажмуриваясь, и нервно трет глаза обеими руками.

— Только еда и тискания на уме, — картинно вздыхает Кенма и, стоит Торе раздуться от возмущения, тычет его в щёку, сдувая обратно: — Ну а себе б чего полезного загадал.

— Куча денег не поможет мне попасть в первый дивизион. Я и сам туда прорвусь, вот увидите!

— Станем твоими спонсорами, — хмыкает Кенма с таким видом, будто уже что-то там рассчитал в своей светлой голове, полной тёмных мыслишек.

— А я могу прорекламировать тебя в своём шоу! — прищёлкивает пальцами Фукунага под одобрительный кивок Кенмы.

— Да как у вас получается так неромантично мечтать?!

— Номер, блин, — одёргивает его Кенма, почти перегибаясь через Тору и зачеркивая нужное окошко.

В билете с жирными крестами самого Торы и карандашными «галочками» Фукунаги теперь появляются ещё и небрежные штрихи Кенмы. Прикольный получился билет.

И кстати.

Фукунага присматривается к нему получше.

Ведущий говорит: «Двадцать два».

— Я бы всё равно его заметил, — совсем по-ребячески жалуется Тора, проверяя остальную гору своих карточек. — Просто их слишком много.

— Это разве не твоя гениальная система победы в лотерее?

— Слышь, система работает! А если б ты не был такой вредной задницей и взял больше двух карточек, мне было бы легче!

— А ещё легче было бы просто зайти на их сайт и проверить там номер каждой карточки.

Ведущий говорит: «Шестнадцать». И в следующий же миг за его спиной вспыхивают сотни разноцветных огней, складываясь в гигантский восклицательный знак. Гремит торжественная музыка, и на ведущего с его помощницами обрушивается настоящий золотой ливень из блёсток и мишуры.

«И у нас есть победитель!» — объявляют они хором, пока на экране крупным планом демонстрируется сумма и победный номер.

Не их.

— О, наша куча денег, — говорит Кенма. — Наверное, водолей выиграл.

— Это ещё не всё! Они ещё не всё разыграли! Всем оставаться на своих местах! — упрямо выдыхает Тора, перехватывая уползающего с его плеча Кенму и сдёргивая на колени.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал об умении проигрывать?

— А ты когда-нибудь слышал про дух борьбы?!

— «Когда-нибудь» — это «всю старшую школу», ты хотел сказать?!

Ведущий говорит: «Восемьдесят девять», и телевизионные фанфары вновь приветствуют победителей. Суммы уже скромнее, но всё равно впечатляют. Фукунага думает, что на онсен под звёздами и одну сковородку им бы точно хватило. Но среди номеров-победителей вновь ни одного из тех, что лежат перед ними.

— Это ещё не всё! — повторяет Тора, поджимая губы и хмуря лоб. Как и положено асу — не сдаётся.

Фукунага асом не был. Он был капитаном этого аса.

Поэтому, не отрывая глаз от разложенных по столу карточек, тычет Кенму в макушку. Чтоб помогал.

Кенма сигнал получает и, вздохнув, принимает. Полностью стекает на пол, удобнее устраиваясь на коленях Торы и подёргивая его за шнурки толстовки.

— А может, мы уже получили от этой лотереи всё, — бормочет он, перетягивая шнурки и внимание Торы.

Ведущий пока говорит: «Пятьдесят семь», и Фукунага, смирившись, берёт поиск номера на себя.

Всё равно ни один из их билетов так и не попадает в список очередной волны счастливчиков.

— В смысле?

— Ну, — Кенма недовольно закатывает глаза, наматывая на кулак пойманные шнурки. Заставляя Тору наклоняться ниже, ближе к себе. — Все вместе собрались перед теликом. Помечтали. Поставили цели на новый год. Вроде звучит неплохо?

— Кенма, — шмыгает носом Тора, согнувшись над ним в три погибели. Кенма хмыкает.

— Хотя, конечно, для этого не обязательно тратить столько денег на карточки…

— Кенма, — говорит Тора прямо в зубастую ухмылку Кенмы.

«Двадцать девять» — говорит ведущий.

— Мы выиграли, — говорит Фукунага, тыча карандашом в последний неотмеченный номер на карточке-отшельнице.

Тора так резко дёргается вверх, что шнурки на его вороте сдавливаются ещё сильнее, заставляя его хрипеть. Но это — хрип победы!

— Да ладно?! — сипит он, неверяще глядя на улыбающегося Фукунагу, потом на счастливый билет в его руках, а потом — на телевизионный экран.

— Ну, — тянет Кенма, поднимаясь с его колен и тоже глядя в экран. — Это не куча денег.

— Вряд ли хватит на отдых в онсене на троих, — кивает Фукунага.

— И на нормальный кондиционер, — фыркает Кенма, забирая билет, снова и снова перепроверяя победный номер.

— Ну, зато перекроет расходы на билеты, — тихо смеётся Фукунага.

— Мы выиграли! — вопит Тора, сгребая их обоих в свои могучие объятия и крепко прижимая к груди. Фукунага покладисто обнимается в ответ, замечая, что даже Кенма пока ещё не отбивается.

— Я же говорил! Моя система и ваша удача! 

— Рыба — победила! — подхватывает Фукунага, моментально получая за это крепкий поцелуй в щёку.

— Вы же понимаете, что мы выиграли один из утешительных призов? — Кенма, хоть и вредничает, всё равно улыбается. Смешно жмурясь, когда с громким чмоком Тора целует и его, прямо в висок.

— Ну и что же мы будем делать с нашей «кучкой» денег?

— Превратим её в настоящую кучу, — заявляет Тора, переводя прямо-таки акулий взор на Кенму в своих руках. Фукунага тоже таращится на него, облизываясь.

— Что? — хмурится тот, пытаясь выбраться из хватки Торы, но только оголяет пузо в задравшейся толстовке.

Тора тянется пощекотать его, но Кенма ловко вцепляется в руку, держа на расстоянии.

— Что значит «что»? Ты ж их куда-то там вложить хотел.

— Но…

— С тебя паэльера. Когда кучка подрастёт, — кивает Фукунага. Кенма открывает рот, явно собираясь возмутиться, но Фукунага подрезает его: — А с меня — вкусная паэлья.

— Хрен с вами, — зевает Кенма, отпихивая от себя руку Торы, но теперь уже только затем, чтобы устроиться на нём удобнее.

Фукунага повторяет за ним, успевая сцапать со столика пульт, чтобы вернуть канал с самым дурацким, безумным и нелепым новогодним шоу. 

Ногам, завёрнутым в одеяло котацу, тепло и мягко. Под ухом слышен стук сердца Торы. Который тихо и лениво не то флиртует, не то переругивается с Кенмой. Который обязательно сделает из их кучки денег целую кучу. Фукунага получит свою сковородку. И когда-нибудь. Все их мечты точно сбудутся.

А прямо сейчас — в этой маленькой комнатке, наполненной вознёй и запахами мандарина с кальмаром — у Фукунаги есть всё, что он так сильно любит в праздновании Нового года.

И вообще.


End file.
